029: Happiness
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Summer is coming so the guys go shopping. Style CraigTweek KevinKenny


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Number Twenty-Nine: Happiness

Summary: Summer is coming so the guys go shopping. Style CraigTweek KevinKenny

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: Style CraigTweek KevinKenny

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Going swim suit shopping.

Comments: In exactly 11 hours I will be on a plane to Florida OO . . . .I'm dressing as Mole for the trip . . . . Well, to me, Camo shorts and a black wife-beater equals Mole. . . . Though. . . I'm ganna wear a bright orange short-sleeve over-shirt over the wife beater. D: Never mind, not Mole-esqu.

----------

Number Twenty-Nine: Happiness

----------

"Yo! Tell me what you think, Green or Orange?"

"ACK! Orange!"

"Green's better!"

"HEY! Get your own stall!"

"He didn't ask YOU."

"Yes- Yes he did!"

"We're acting like a bunch of girls!"

"Anyone else have an opinion?"

"GOD DAMMIT! Get you HANDS out of my PANTS!"

"Just get both! Sheesh."

Stan leaned against the door of the stall the boy needing help with colours was in, chuckling at everyone's babble.

Opening the door, Kyle stumbled back as a surprised brunette fell inward. "Oof!"

Landing in a heap on the floor of the small stall, Stan tried to lean forward and take weight off Kyle. "Sorry man."

Craig walked by, looked at them disdainfully and tugging a twitchy blond after him. "God, at least Kevin closed the door when he decided he wanted to molest Kenny."

"I SAID NO!"

Stan flipped the bird as the teen passed and stood. He turned and held a hand out for the red-head. "Like I said, sorry."

Kyle took the hand, smiling a bit. "It's fine.

Stan grinned and shooed the other out, "I'm ganna try one on, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle left the stall and looked up and down the clothes strewn aisle.

A loud noise sounded from the end of said-aisle and his head snapped in that direction to see a brunette stumble from the end stall, biting his lip and grinning like a mad man.

A few seconds later, a blonde followed.

"God damn man. Control yourself!" The blonde prodded the other in the chest, face a brilliant red. "Wait till we get home!"

The brunette caught the hand and brought the finger, that had poked him, to his mouth. He kissed the tip, "Can we go then?"

The blonde shivered. ". . . Sure."

Both boys started for the exit, holding hands.

Kyle waved as the blonde passed. "Bye Kenny!"

Kenny half-waved. "Bye, man."

Kyle took a step forward in time for Stan to open the stall door.

"Man," Stan started, looking down at himself. "These are weird. I don't think I've even worn trunks like these before."

Kyle twisted around and quirked a brow. "Why do you say that?" His eyes trialed down Stan's bare, pale chest and landed on the black and white swim trunks he was wearing. "_I_ don't see _any_thing wrong with them."

Stan's hands fluttered a bit in the air as he tried to find the words before they settled on his waist. "They come equip with. . . . Manties 'er something. All I know is it feels like I'm wearing briefs." He bounced up and down a few times before a smile pulled his lips. "Well, I guess it's not _too_ bad. At least it'll keep my junk from bouncing all around." He looked at the Jew.

Kyle laughed softly, shaking his head. "Wow, I would have to say that I never thought you'd say that." Green eyes drifted back up and met with Blue ones. "Then again, I guess it's a good thing that you still surprise me. Maybe I won't get bored of you after all." Kyle couldn't help the slight smirk or the wiggle of his eyebrows after that statement.

Licking his lips, Stan raised his own brows. "I hope not." Leaning forward, he stole a quick kiss before disappearing behind a door.

Kyle made a noise. "Ugh, you're such a teasing bastard, Stanly."

Stan laughed as he changed. "But you love me for it!"

Groaning, Kyle turned to walk out. "Don't remind me!"

----------

Now I have 10 hours and 40 minuets.

. . . So, today. . . Uh, yesterday, I went to go a bathing suit and while I was trying on trunks I tried on the ones I had Stan in and that was seriously my first thought (What Stanly said) D

I'm such a loser.

;-; I'm ganna miss typing! See you guys in a week! XD Maybe I'll be inspired then!

Can anyone guess who says the first ten lines. (AKA who said the first line, who said the second, ect. Ect.) . . . . This is how I amuse myself. ;;

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
